Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. 
The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants xe2x80x9862A313xe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,899) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in Monterey Country, Calif. in 1999. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons in a Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Monterey Country, Calif., where the variety was identified and selected for further evaluation. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry named xe2x80x98Driscoll Lanaixe2x80x99. The new variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Tables 1-4.
The varieties which we believe to be similar to xe2x80x98Driscoll Lanaixe2x80x99 from those known to us are xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,899) and xe2x80x98Ana Mariaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,035). There are several characteristics of the new variety that are different from, or not possessed by xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Ana Mariaxe2x80x99. The new variety is distinguished from xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Ana Mariaxe2x80x99 by having, for example, a bract frequency that is 80% typically paired, an orange-red external fruit color, an average of 300 achenes per fruit, a flat habit, dense stolon pubescence, a small size of calyx in relation to fruit on secondary fruit, a medium fruit flesh firmness, and moderately resistant to Verticillium wilt. Parent variety xe2x80x9862A313xe2x80x99 was not available for side-by side comparison. xe2x80x98Driscoll Lanaixe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x9862A313xe2x80x99 by having better shipability and rounder berry shape. A comparison between xe2x80x98Driscoll Lanaixe2x80x99 and parent variety xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99 can be found in Tables 1-4 below.